


【DV】Dark Side

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Group Sex, Imprisonment, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 1234D×3V*维吉尔是3V,5V的视角用Vergil代替。在某条世界线内，本该坠入魔界的维吉尔却被多个但丁捕获。是一个烈性猫科动物被逐步调教成家养金丝雀的故事。Welcome to my dark side.





	【DV】Dark Side

维吉尔已经很久没有见过阳光了。

 

他从极度干渴和阵痛中费力地睁开眼，四肢上缠绕着魔力凝成的锁链依旧尽职尽责地发挥着拘禁的作用，同时限制了半魔强大的恢复能力。

靛青色的风衣早就不知在哪一场充斥着暴力的交媾中被撕毁。囚禁他的人认为他不需要过多的衣物，以至于他只有破破烂烂的马甲和满是裂痕的紧身裤勉强蔽体。浑身上下保留最完整的竟然还是那双长靴。这可不是恶魔的怜悯，只不过是糟糕的性癖——他们乐于看到维吉尔一丝不挂却唯独穿着靴子被摇摇晃晃操干的美景，这会带给他们极大的精神满足。若是他能主动示弱把腿缠上他们的腰做一只乖巧的母猫，或许还能被大发慈悲地赐予半日安宁。

最糟糕的噩梦也不过如此。无视他的意愿强暴他的恶魔，正是他的弟弟但丁——而且还不止一个。

最初把他抓到这座废弃洋馆的两人，和记忆中的但丁容貌接近，性情却大不相同。其中肤色较深的那个留有过去更为明显的影子，望向他的眼神总是带着惹人生厌的悲伤和潜藏的暗流，心肠比较软，只要维吉尔配合就不会蛮横粗暴的对待。而另一个更为阴郁的但丁，习惯在操他的时候不发一言，偶尔抚上他因快感而失神面孔时的温柔让他无所适从，而在他反抗时又会无情地用暴力镇压。半个月前维吉尔趁着他们在自己体内射精后回味余韵的懈怠期，试图突然发难暴动全身的魔力挣脱束缚，却被那个面无表情的但丁单手控制住。下一秒，他就感觉不到自己手脚的存在了。

那场过于惨烈的性爱给他留下了不可磨灭的阴影，在他的心底深深烙印下了对但丁喜怒无常和绝对实力压制的敬畏和恐惧，以至于在接下来很长的一段时间内他都暂时打消了逃跑的计划。困兽般敏锐的直觉告诉他，下一次失败的惩罚是他承受不起的。

本以为这已经够糟了，命运的玩弄再次给他一记重击——他一败涂地的人生原来还可以更糟。

不知是在某个白天还是黑夜，一个他从未见过却更为成熟强壮的但丁闯入这个房间，轻拍他的脸把他从昏迷中唤醒。他以为自己等来了救赎，迎接他的却是只能眼睁睁看着那个但丁扯着惹人生厌的笑容，在他耳边呢喃低语，亲吻着他颤抖的眼睑，一边哄骗他“一切都会变好的”，一边给他注入了可疑的药剂。

囚禁他的但丁变成了三个。最初的二人默许了这个但丁的加入。他们造访他身体的时间毫无规律，大多数时候但丁之间达不成一致，于是共同占有维吉尔就成了彼此心照不宣的协议。

从此时间的概念对于维吉尔而言就无关紧要了。他很快就知道了那药剂的功效——即便内心充满抵触情绪和难以抑制的反胃感，他的后穴也能在被强行进入时饥渴地分泌出淫水。药物大大提高了他身体的敏感度，现在一个轻微的触碰都能让他战栗不止，更不用说三人越玩越过分的花样。

药剂的副作用是，他清醒的时间越来越短了。但即使精神疲惫至极，身体却能感知到外界发生的一切。他做梦都没想到在这种状态下，都没有躲过但丁的索取。唯一的不同在于，他们无一例外的对无法反抗性事的他格外体贴——不像是对待战利品所有物，反倒是更接近情人间欢爱的温存。

 

他不需要这令人作呕的深情。

对这般和性奴无差的凄惨处境他只想报以嘲讽的笑，却因牵动了唇上斑驳的伤口疼得倒吸冷气。

 

他的意识逐渐变得模糊，是药效又发作了。

 

他昏昏沉沉地重堕黑暗。

 

再次苏醒时，冷汗像一只只黏腻阴湿的触手席卷他的全身。湛蓝的瞳孔剧烈收缩后，他被窗台上一个模糊的人影吸引了全部的注意力。

期初他以为是被迫纵欲过度而产生的幻觉，眼神逐渐聚焦后，他情不自禁地低笑出声。

这大概是命运又一次的捉弄。他死死地盯着另一个自己——和自己如出一辙的相貌，却拥有岁月积淀后愈发成熟的气质。

愤怒的情绪久违地占据了他的脑海。这到底是但丁又一个诡计？还是能帮助他逃脱这地狱般处境的福音？

 

当他凝望着深渊，深渊同样注视着他。

 

“你想要逃跑。”被月光笼罩下的身影率先打破沉默，语气幽幽宛如梦境中蛊惑人心的鬼魂。再熟悉不过，却又比起自己更低沉的声线彰显着那的确也是他，以该死的胜利者姿态出现在他这个狼狈的败者面前，来自另一个世界的维吉尔。

 

跑？他当然想，无时无刻。谁也没有困住他折辱他的理由。但丁天真的以为凭借性这种卑鄙的手段可以剪掉他的双翼，让他低下头颅。

 

可就算肉体被摧毁重塑，他的灵魂也高傲的不容亵渎。

 

“不要用那种眼神看我。”他咬紧牙关，声音沙哑到连自己都不忍卒听。Vergil居高临下地望着他，眼里有他最恨的怜悯，仿佛在看一个无理取闹的叛逆期男孩。

“要么滚，要么就帮我解开这枷锁！”

这是他唯一的机会。不知出于何种自信，他傲慢地认为不管是哪个世界的自己都是精致的极端利己主义者。他们共有不堪回首的过去，执着于力量到迷失自我的地步。

一个维吉尔没有理由放任另一个维吉尔沦落到这种丧失尊严的境地。

 

Vergil玩味地挑起眉，将目光锁定在束缚着维吉尔四肢上闪烁着红光的魔链。惊讶，轻蔑，凝重的神情从他脸上掠过，最终被暮色逐一吞没化作虚无的冷淡。

“既然决定要走，就不要后悔。”年长者缓缓开口，弹指间数支晶莹剔透的蓝色幻影剑瞬间射穿了维吉尔之前怎么也挣脱不开的锁链，后者脱力地摔向地面的瞬间，毫不感激地抬起头用恼怒的眼神警惕地瞪着Vergil。他没有忘记尽可能将落地发出的噪声降到最低，惊动楼下但丁的风险他担不起。

 

维吉尔没有多余的闲心去思考另一个自己身上令人不安的违和感。若他想在破晓前逃出洋馆，首先要积蓄起能抵抗至少一个追来的但丁的力量。

但留给他的时间不多了，没有等到魔力全部恢复，他决定立刻就走。

 

“我从不坐以待毙。”这是他从窗台一跃而下前，回首对未来的自己留下的轻蔑回敬。       

 

Vergil目送那融入夜色的矫健背影，表情晦暗不明。

 

牢笼困不住向往自由的野兽。

 

除非他彻底失去了逃跑的勇气。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

这是个彻头彻尾的陷阱。

 

维吉尔没能跑出洋馆四周魔力凝结成的结界，就被守株待兔的三个但丁拦截在了半路。

 

他们甚至没有动真格，像捕食者在逗弄被逼入绝境的猎物那样一来一往默契无间地戏弄着他，直到他连维持站立的力气都被消耗殆尽。其中最老的那个把被打的鼻青脸肿的他夹娃娃似得夹在腋下带回了洋馆，还不忘吹着口哨轻佻地抽了一下他的臀部。

 

“我的傻哥哥，你就算要跑路也不能这么耿直走大门啊？”

 

“他什么事干不出来？血都快流干了都敢一个人去送死。”

 

“……”

 

但丁的羞辱气得他嘴唇哆嗦，浑身发抖，却又在强大的压迫感下绝望得无可奈何。

 

——愚蠢，维吉尔，太愚蠢了。

 

被不加怜惜地扔在大厅坚硬的餐桌上时，他在心底唾骂自己愚不可及的冲动和莽撞，太阳穴传来的隐痛再加上被牵动的身上或大或小的伤痕，让他几近丧失思考的能力。

 

在人生中最屈辱的时刻，他从倒置的视野中再次看到了那个鬼魅般的身影。

 

 

他终于知道那丝诡异的违和感出在哪里了。

是Vergil背叛了他。

 

——为什么……?

——我可悲到了要被未来的自己背叛的地步吗？

 

被压抑许久的怨气和委屈像火山爆发，他迸发出了绝望的怒吼，宛如被拔去爪牙的野兽，可所有的负隅顽抗都被红衣恶魔们无情戏谑地镇压。

当耳边传来衣物撕毁的裂帛声，精悍的腰肢挤入他被握着膝盖强行分开的双腿间，挂在眼角的那滴泪无声地滑落。

 

 

Vergil像一尊石像般冷峻地在一旁观赏着这场闹剧，仿佛如同祭品般被享用的维吉尔是与自己毫无关系之人。

 

 

桌上年轻不知天高地厚的维吉尔喉间传来痛苦的呜咽，却还倔强的不肯泄露出更多无助的哭腔。他的脖子被卡在桌沿，一根炽热粗壮的性器从上方压下，带着不容拒绝的胁迫在他的唇边磨蹭，性暗示十足地敲打他瘦削苍白的脸颊。他厌恶地偏过头，却被失去耐心的但丁用手强硬地钳住下巴，硬生生地将阴茎塞进了他的口中，没等到他适应就来了一个贯穿的深喉。现在他整张脸都埋在了对方下体浓密的毛发中，有几根甚至钻进了他的鼻腔，瘙痒和窒息的痛楚逼出了他更多的生理性泪水，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着线条优美的下巴滴落。

在他腿间的但丁从容不迫地扯掉他下身唯一的遮蔽物，这次连带着把他的长靴也一同毁坏了。掌心粗糙的手摩挲着维吉尔的脚踝，似乎是在思考该从何处下手能在保留这双漂亮的腿的同时，让他彻底失去行动力。

撕心裂肺的疼痛从腿部蔓延至全身——他的右腿胫骨被捏碎了。剧痛让他瞪大了双眼，上半身受制于人完全无法动弹，两只手也被紧紧摁在了桌面上，只能用完好的左腿疯狂地踢向身上人的腹部，徒劳地想要将他踹开。

“你的另一只腿也不想要了吗？”寡言的但丁语气平淡，他却如坠冰窟。

 

他颓然地垂下刚才还试图抵抗的腿，无力地垂在男人的身边。

 

饕餮盛宴这才刚刚拉开帷幕。接受自己失败者身份后，维吉尔用不反抗不配合当做隐蔽抵抗的武器。察觉到越是激烈反抗，越会激起半魔嗜虐后，他宁可把自己当成一具僵硬的尸体，心里盘算的是这样就会让但丁失去兴致。

即便如此，每次被入侵后穴带来的精神和肉体双重的打击都让他想要愤怒的嘶吼出声。可是现在他连咬紧牙关的权利都没有了，口中的性器一刻没有停止挺动，好像把他的喉管当成了另一个可供泄欲的洞。但丁摸向他鼓起的颈部，从那个部位感受自己阴茎进出的动作，得到令人满意的收缩后，又会像安抚小猫那样挠着他的下巴。

 

第二根性器缓缓抵上了维吉尔的后穴，没有经过任何润滑，直接一捅到底。

 

他悲鸣了一声，甬道内诚实的肌肉记忆却讨好地裹上那根带给他痛苦和欢愉的阴茎，条件反射的声带振动给予在他脑袋上肆虐的但丁同等的刺激。耳边传来两声餍足的叹息，还有温热液体顺着他的大腿滑落在地板上的滴答水声。

 

紧随其后的就是狂风骤雨般的单方面索取，只不过这一次，他要面对的惩罚来自三个压抑着怒火的但丁。

 

以往他们中最老的那个喜欢在性事中说一些他听不得的荤话，逗弄得他面红耳赤后才会提枪进入他。可这回他们三个都沉默的可怕，只是较着劲似得在他身上驰骋。

最为寡言的但丁用简单的深入浅出的抽插就能把维吉尔玩的涕泗横流，几个来回下来，被调教透彻的身体率先坚持不住，他小腹痉挛向上挺动，挣扎着想要释放，却被他一直忽视的深肤色但丁用丝带紧紧缠住了柱身。他费力地抬眼看去，那个混蛋居然用的是他阎魔刀上的缎带。

被限制用前面高潮，他的后穴却不断分泌着液体，被捣弄过后打成浮沫，下体湿的一塌糊涂。

 

在他口中和后穴的阴茎几乎是同时射出了大量的精液，不但没拔出来反而死死堵住了他的嘴和屁股。过载的快感要将他燃烧殆尽，在大脑充血和窒息的折磨下他不受控制地眼白上翻浑身抽搐。过多的精液甚至从他的鼻腔中溢出，再倒流回咽喉。

“要一滴不剩的全部喝下去啊，维吉尔。”

他麻木地动了动被压在粗大阴茎下的舌头，发觉对方是认真的，如果不照做可能真的会像上次被当成玩具一样倒吊起来挨肏。

他的眼眶开始酸涩了，泪水是弱者卑劣的表现，可当面对这远远超出了他坚韧忍耐力的一切，他不得不向宿命低下高贵的头颅。

维吉尔艰难地做了吞咽，把口中的精液尽数饮下。但丁也说到做到，在用手指检查了他的口腔的确干干净净后，两根阴茎默契地从他体内抽出。

 

他精疲力竭到连一根手指都难以动弹，所幸被捏碎的脚踝正在缓慢的修复，酥麻感取代了刺骨的痛。

就在他以为终于可以休息，疲惫地眯起眼刚想把意识全数交给黑暗，又被没有加入的但丁拽住了小腿，开始了第二轮的征伐。

 

“…走开，让我休息…”拒绝的话语尚未来得及说完，还淌着白浊的红肿小穴又被另一根粗大毫无征兆地插入，将上一个但丁射出的精液重新撞了回去，顶到了更深处。

他像是被暴风雨撕扯的枯萎花朵，在桌上被操得不住向上移动，只能用指甲难耐地在桌面上来回划动，勉强保持身体的平衡。

“干嘛那么逞强呢？你可以抱着他啊，这样就不会被顶得到处乱晃了不是吗。”

 

——闭嘴，给我闭嘴。

 

维吉尔还在秉持着临界的尊严，拒绝和身上的但丁有任何主动的肢体接触。他不需要暧昧的搂抱，疼痛才能让他恨的彻骨，让他牢记没有足够的力量导致的恶果。

他笔直修长的大腿遍布青紫和齿痕，过重的痕迹连优越的血统都无法立刻修复。但丁们格外痴迷在他的身上留下属于自己的独有印记，哪怕他们是同一个人，在占有维吉尔这件事上依旧偏执地像得不到心爱糖果的幼童。

胸口粉嫩的乳珠被吸吮得殷红，另外的两个但丁一人占据着一边，尖锐的犬齿磕破细腻的皮肤，渗出的血珠被他们细细舔去。

 

“维吉尔？？是你吗？！该死的到底发生了什么！！”

 

所有人的动作都停住了。这场荒淫的早餐宴迎来了它的最后一个客人。

 

听到这声音的刹那，维吉尔惊诧地偏过头，望向声源，脸上的精斑还没擦去，活像个被人享用到一半的妓女。

 

他的湛蓝的瞳孔因惊惧而收缩。出现在他面前是他最为熟悉的，和他拥有一模一样面孔的年轻胞弟。

是他此时此刻最不想看到的但丁。

 

“不管你们是谁，给我从他身上滚下来！”震怒之下年轻的但丁不由分说就抽出黑檀木和白象牙，气势汹汹地直指正在侵犯他胞兄的男人。却在看清围着兄长的竟是三张与自己极为相似的脸时，举着枪的双手止不住的颤抖，一个可怕的猜测在他脑海成形。

 

还深埋在维吉尔体内的那个但丁撇了撇嘴，打算把他的那份吃完，做了最后的冲刺，在高潮瞬间拔出来，当着举枪但丁的面，射遍了维吉尔的全身。这下他们的哥哥看上去真的像个被奶油覆盖的可口蛋糕了。

 

欲望得到满足的三人体贴地给年轻的但丁让出了一条道，其中一个还做了“请”的手势。

双枪从但丁的手上滑落。他失魂落魄地冲上去，如同怕被抛弃的幼兽般扑到了维吉尔的怀中，张开双臂像拥抱失而复得的珍宝般搂住了他的兄长，不顾乱七八糟的精液和体液把他的风衣弄得同样脏兮兮。

 

“你这个蠢货，混蛋。我以为你死了。”但丁哽咽道，将毛茸茸的脑袋埋在维吉尔的脖颈，后者内心的矛盾挣扎几乎可以开演一场莎士比亚的戏剧。

“你怎么…又把自己弄成这样？你就学不会老实点是吗？”

 

他在哭吗？维吉尔意识恍惚地想。这个但丁抽泣的神态像极了童年时期找不到兄长的稚童，抽抽搭搭地喊着他的名字到处乱跑。

 

——可我已经把上天堂的机会留给你，为什么还要在地狱等我？

 

维吉尔死不悔改的本性又蠢蠢欲动，他努力在这样被动的形势下凝聚出最具威慑力的冷漠表情，决心再次将他的弟弟拒之门外。

“这不关你的事。”

 

又来了，不管他的事。他的哥哥就像座冰川，刻薄且冰冷，封存了一切情感和过去。他决绝的背影和坠落魔界的瞬间在数年后依旧是萦绕在但丁心头最深的梦魇。

维吉尔，罪孽深重。那么他现在得到是他应有的惩罚吗？像被圈养的家畜，只需要张开腿做弟弟的婊子。

但丁不敢直视自己埋藏在内心深处的阴暗面。他也无法否认自己不会对维吉尔做出同样过分的事。

力量，没有力量他留不住维吉尔。

一种别样的愤怒席卷了他的思绪，他从维吉尔的颈部抬起头，发红的双眼狠狠地望进兄长失去焦距的眼眸。

 

“这不关我的事？所以，你是心甘情愿伺候别的我吗？！”他咬牙切齿，步步紧逼，执意要从维吉尔那讨到想要的答案。

 

维吉尔却不看他，闭上眼用沉默冷暴力。

 

“既然他们可以享用你。”但丁抓着维吉尔肩膀的双手愈发用力，留下了道道红痕，后者察觉到潜在的危险，疲劳的身体本能地紧绷起来。

“那为什么我不可以呢？”

 

——不，不行…唯独这个不可以。

 

他想要挣扎，可但丁禁锢着他的臂膀是那样有力，他疲软的推拒在但丁眼里倒显得像是欲拒还迎的引诱。

他最后的尊严和伪装的面具就要被彻底打碎了，在他深爱过又轻视的弟弟面前，被掠夺的一无所有。

“但丁——！！！”在被进入的瞬间他终究还是忍不住，泪水如泉涌般倾泻而出。他徒劳地想要用手臂挡住自己丢脸的模样，却被无情地抓住双手，下身承受着但丁毫无章法的横冲直撞。

唯独在这个与自己年纪相仿的但丁面前，他固执地想要维护身为兄长的威严，在此刻灰飞烟灭。

 

他听到有人在低笑，撸动性器的水声和喘息，以及不加掩饰的视奸。但这些都无关紧要了，此时此刻维吉尔只能感受到但丁操他的力度，和在他身上尽情挥洒的汗水。

他的弟弟将黏着的本质发挥得淋漓尽致，下身与他相连尚且不够，上半身也和他紧密地靠在一起，宛如他们在母亲的子宫中拥抱那般回归到最初的距离。

但丁微咸的泪珠滴落在他的脸上，滑落到他的嘴里，尽是苦涩的滋味。

 

——…蠢货，该哭的人是我啊。

鬼使神差间，他主动凑上了但丁近在咫尺的唇瓣，在后者惊喜的表情中赠予了一个无关情欲，点到为止的吻。

双生子身体的契合度在此刻达到了巅峰。维吉尔性器上的缎带被但丁抽去，温暖的大手附上去，抚慰着他被束缚许久的性器。直到但丁低喘着将一股股灼热的精液射进他的肚子里，他才战栗地和胞弟同时抵达了高潮。

 

他陷入昏迷前的最后所见，是但丁虔诚地亲吻他面颊的画面，带着失而复得的喜悦，和眼底浓到化不开的深渊。

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

不羁的雄鹰终究还是沦为了家养的金丝雀。

在原来为维吉尔专门准备的房间内，除却锁链外，他还被戴上了魔力凝成的深红色项圈。上面刻着他饲主共同的名字——但丁。

 

在他彻底成为黑暗的奴隶前，一双冰凉的手捂住了睡梦中他的双眼。

Vergil同情而怜悯地看着他另一个世界同位体，低沉空灵的嗓音如同梦中的鬼魂——

“这都是你罪有应得。”

 

他消失在暮色中。

 

End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 5V其实只有3V一个人能看到。  
> 不是5V通知了124D，而是他故意由着3V跑。他知道但丁在路上等着3V呢。
> 
> 至于5V干嘛对年轻的自己那么不好呢，我也不知道（？
> 
> 就是突然很想迫害一下3V啊啊啊 越爱他就越深感他的无情，不知道他在想什么啊！！！


End file.
